Stinkfly (Episode)
Overview Jake and Jared have a bet on being the smelliest. While their competeting, Methanosians attack! Plot 'RV' Jake : Wow... Jared... You smell bad! Jared : You smell bad, too! Samantha : Guys! Guys! We all smell bad! We fought at the swamps, remember?! Jared '': Hey, Jake, I bet I could be the smelliest! ''Jake : No! I'm the smelliest! Jared '': No! I am! Wanna bet?! ''Jake '': Yup. Five bucks to whoever wins!. I know i'll win! ''Samantha : *sigh* I smell something... Fishy... Litterally.. 'Planet Methanos' Methanosian War Leader : (Translated) Muwahahahaha! Our plan is almost in its destination. Now, our next planet is... Earth! 'RV' Jared : Aw man... I can't believe we can't go out... Samantha : I told you guys to take a bath and forget this bet... But no! Jake '': You know, you could give up and take a bath, Jared... Hehehe... ''Jared : Oh no! I'm not giving up! You give up! Jake : I'll never give up..... : Suddenly, the ground shook and people were screaming. It was an alien invasion. Jake : What the heck was that?! Samantha : Aliens?! Oh snap... C'mon, guys... Let's kick butt! *absorbs floor* 'Outside of RV' : When Samantha tried to punch a Methanosian, she smelled a powerful smell. Samantha '': Oh... Man... Thats some smell..... *gets punched* Ouch... ''Jake '': Hey, didn't your mothers tell you-- ''Jared : It's rude to punch a girl... Jake : Time to kick butt... *transforms into a Cactae* THORNS!!!! Jared '': Really? 'Thorns' thats the best you've got? ''Jake as Thorns : What?! I'm not a smarty pants, ya know.. : Jake and Jared tried to beat the Methanosians, but they couldn't defeat the powerful odor. After they smelled them, they passed away. Jared : Oh snap.... What the heck was that.... That... I can't define it. But, I know it smells like-- Jake, as Thorns : --Poop. Anyways, I think I have an idea to defeat them... *Changes trasformation into Canine* Grawa-ra-gra (Canine!)!!! Jared : What? Did you say 'You have no nose'? Or did you just say the name... : Jake battles the Methanosians and defeated them except for the war leader. Jake didn't know that Methanosians also had the power of fire and Methane gas. Jake : Grawwaagga-Ngaarg (Ouch!!!) Jared '': I know... *builds a gas mask and bazooka* Say hello to my little friend! *shoots War Leader* : Jared beats the the War leader, but regenerated. ''Jake, turning back into a human : Man, there is no end to them..... Wait... I have an idea *leaves and goes to the shop* Jared, slicing the War leader : Um.. Jake?! *sarcasm* Get me some milk, too!! : Jake comes back and gives the War leader a perfume. Methanosian War Leader : What is this? Jake '': You can speak English?! Well, its a soap. It makes you smell good. ''Methanosian War Leader : This.. This is what we are looking for! A cure for our odors! Thanks you, Jake Grayson. : The Methanosians and the War Leader left happily and thanked Jason and Jake for giving them soaps. Actually, the mission they were doing was just finding something to fix their horrible odor. Samantha : How did you know they were looking for soap? Jake '': I was just going to hit them with soap... ''Jared '': Wow.... You are my hero... That was sarcasm if you didn't know... ''Samantha : Oh man... You guys really smell bad... Jake : Yeah, I guess Jared wins the bet... Jared : Nope... You won the bet... Jake : NO... YOU won the bet! Jared : No, you! Jake : No, you! Samantha : GUYS! How about we call it a tie?! Jake and Jared '': Fine... Jake : *playing with the Primatrix* Wow... I unlocked a new alien... it looks like one of those Aliens who need soap. I can't wait to use it... Okay, i'll use it now! ''Samantha and Jared : Jake!! No!!! Jake transforms into a Methanosian and a voice is hear saying "EVERGLADE!!!!!" 'End' Major Events *Methanosian species are shown. *The methanosians need something to fix their bad odor. Characters *Jake Grayson *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik 'Villains' *Methanosians 'Aliens Used' *Thorns *Canine *Everglade Trivia *Methanosians are the alien species of Swampfire, Ben's alien. *Jake unlocks a Methanosian, Everglade Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123